My Children
by TerraZeal
Summary: Loki thinks on his children and their fate. Myth/movie verse.


**Sorry if Loki or anyone seems OOC. I'm basing most of his personality off myth-verse Loki, not movie-verse, but the Thor/Loki brothers element is from the movie, not myths. I have always loved Loki's children, and this is really just a story about their fates and how Loki must feel about it. I had to write about his children. It was egging on my mind during the entire movie. I kept waiting for a sighting or a mention of them, and the only child of Loki I saw during the entire movie was Sleipner, who I never really cared for. Being an unintelligent horse, he wasn't very interesting.**

_My Children_

Shadows. Loki had always stood in one. That of his brother, Thor. He hadn't cared before. It left him to his spells and books, things that Thor found silly and unnecessary, relying instead on his own brute strength. Now, how Loki wished he wasn't in Thor's shadow. He wanted to stand in the sun for once. Odin's sun. Odinson. So he had always been called, but somehow, deep down, he knew that wasn't true. He knew he was no more Odin's son than the spell book currently before him. The trickster had his own amusements that kept him occupied while Thor was away being Odin's golden boy and fighting monsters. He had his beloved children. In a way, they were the only things currently keeping him sane. Though his son, Fenrir, was chained away in some corner of Asgard, Loki made sure to visit him as much as possible. A ripple of glee spread through Loki and a smirk crossed his face. Odin had had no idea what to do when Loki had brought his children before him.

For all intents and purposes, they were Odin's grandchildren. Loki had found a female frost giant named Angrboda, a runt of the race, about the size of Loki himself, and they had hit it off quite well, despite the frost giants being the hated enemy of Asgard and her dwellers. One thing had led to another and Angrboda gave birth to Loki's three beloved children some 9 months or so later. His beautiful daughter Hela, often called Hel, his two powerful, gorgeous sons, Fenrir and Jormungand. Being the offspring of an Asgardian and a frost giant, Odin simply couldn't allow them free reign of Asgard (Loki had left Angrboda after the children were born, taking them with him. Being a frost giant, she did not seem to care and simply shrugged and went on about her business). The All-father had told his son as much, and in a way Loki understood, but most of him was angry and full of hate at what the All-father, his father, had done to his own grandchildren.

It wasn't all bad though. Hela was given a powerful position as goddess of the dead and ruler Nifleheim. Slyly, Loki had suggested this. His own daughter would never take his soul. In a way, having his daughter rule the realm of dead meant that he himself could not truly die. Hela had told him as much in a visit to her. She had smiled and told him that even if death should claim him, she would not hold his soul, or could not, because he was her blood father and she loved him despite what had been done to Fenrir, her beloved brother. Jormungand, he did not think on too much. He visited Jor as often as possible too. Jormungand had been cast into the sea, but it had turned out that Jor loved the water and was far happier there than he would have been in Asgard. Whenever Loki visited the sea, he made it a point to have a conversation with his Jor. Fenrir's fate was what caused him the most pain and anger. At first, they had pretended to accept him as one of their own, despite his wolfish appearance. Despite Loki's warnings, Fenrir had got caught up in their silly tests of strength. Loki had no doubt that his son was stronger than even his brother, Thor.

Again, one thing led to another and Fenrir was set up in his own test of strength. Breaking free of fetters placed around him. He had broke each and every fetter placed round him. This brought Loki no small measure of pride and he couldn't stop the smug smile that broke his face when Fenrir broke each fetter as easily as the last. The last...the last fetters were what had caused him to lose. They looked like silken ribbons, so easily breakable that even Freya should not have had a problem. This caused Loki some alarm and he warned his son not to partake in this test. Fenrir, being in some ways as dense as Thor, had not listened to his father and wanted to show his physical prowess once more. Fenrir had let the dread fetters be placed on him. When the time came for him to bust loose as he had with all other fetters, he did not do so. Horror and fury filled Loki when he realized what had been done. As a show of good faith, and at Loki's suggestion, the god Tyr had placed his hand in Fenrir's mouth as a way to show it was no trick. Those other gods had thought sacrificing Tyr's hand a small price to pay for shackling the son of Loki in unbreakable fetters. Yes, as soon as Fenrir realized what had been done, that he would never escape the fetters, he had ripped Tyr's hand from his wrist. The howls of fury shook Asgard for days, sending chills down Loki's spine. He had confronted his father on the matter, and Odin had simply shrugged, saying it was Fenrir's own choice and it had not been Odin who sought to imprison Fenrir. This much Loki believed. Fenrir had never misbehaved, had never harmed anyone, and had all the things Loki didn't and all the things Odin prized. Strength, bravery, and power.

It was a plot of Freya and Tyr's, he knew now. Tyr had got his just rewards when Fenrir bit his hand off. Freya...Loki had yet to take action against the Vanir. She did not deny it when he had confronted her on the matter of Fenrir. "Beasts are meant to be chained, Loki, even if he is your son. He is still as wild as you, if not more." the goddess had said, and went back to preening in front of a mirror. The whore was still allowed free reign, even though she had taken it upon herself to imprison the grandson of the All-father Vanir and Aesir were enemies for a reason. Loki seethed, wishing that Odin had not sought peace with them and had merely exterminated them. His son would not be in chains today. Loki shook himself out of his reverie, no longer wanting to think on the fate of his beloved children.

At least ONE of his children was being well taken care of. Loki chanced a glance toward the stables. Sleipner, the eight legged horse that had become Odin's favorite steed, was also Loki's child, though not by Loki's own choosing. He had not been the horse's father. He had been the horse's MOTHER. Loki shuddered at the remembering. Carrying that...THING...around inside him for 9 months had not been pleasant. He was a slim, lithe man and he did not appreciate the abnormal weight gain nor the other unpleasant things that had come with his pregnancy. He had had to stay away from Asgard for 9 months and more. If he had gone back pregnant with a horse, he would have been laughed right out of Asgard, Odinson or no Odinson. He never told Odin the child was his. Merely claiming that he found the horse while he was on an adventure. Either way, he still cared for Sleipner. As mother or father, the horse was still his child. He would occasionally visit Sleipner in the stables, and while the horse would allow no one but Odin close normally, it allowed Loki close without even an angry whicker. It only had horse intelligence, that much was true, but it was an animal and animals had instincts. Its instincts told it that here was its mother, and it was not to be rude to its mother. Occasionally, when he could pilfer some without being noticed, he would bring his horse-son some of Iduna's apples.

Loki loved his children. He didn't want shadows to fall on them as they had himself. They were being punished enough as it is. Well, not Sleipner, but Loki doubted the horse would even notice if it were being punished. Fenrir...the wolfish beast now lay chained in some darkened corner, his only company being Loki when he was able to escape his father and bother for a visit to his child. They all knew Loki was looking for a way to free Fenrir, and had been since his imprisonment. Odin had no stopped him. Perhaps it was because there WAS no way to free Fenrir. Or perhaps it was because Odin wanted his grandchild freed. Loki doubted it very much, but did not care. He was a master of magic, far more powerful in that area than Odin, and the fetters had been crafted from magic. Odin likely thought that if anyone were capable of freeing the wolf, it was his own father and master of magic, Loki. And Loki had taken all the magic he knew, all the power he had, and threw it at the fetters chaining his son. None of it worked. Loki would require more power. He turned a page in his spell book There was no spell on this page. Simply a picture of Odin and his gleaming staff. Loki squinted at the page a little closer. Odin's staff. Full of power and magic. Perhaps THAT was capable of breaking the fetters. Loki refused to believe that nothing in the Nine Realms could free his son. Thor, ever the hero, had even tried to free his nephew using Mjlonir on the fetters. Mjlonir had barely left a dent. Thor was dumbfounded by this, not that his being baffled by something was new, his Mjlonir had never failed to do something he commanded it to do. Loki sighed, rubbing his head in frustration. Someday, he would free his son. Then, the Vanir whore would weep, as would Tyr and all those who had been involved in the plot to chain him. They would regret ever approaching his son at all.


End file.
